Spicy Tea for Men
by Seven Nana
Summary: La vie est amusante ; nos souvenirs sont prêts à disparaître quand ils redeviennent réalité. Francis et Arthur peuvent en témoigner, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, mais les amis d'enfance changent leur relation lorsqu'ils deviennent des adultes. Forme AU. Réédition prochaine avec, on l'espère, la fic complète.


Auteur Seven Nana

Disclaimer Je jure solennellement que je ne me ferai pas de pognon sur le dos de Hidekaz Himaruya, le vrai auteur de Hetalia et Dieu descendu sur Terre depuis peu \o/

Notes Francis et Arthur ne sont pas des nations à proprement parler, mais mis côte à côte, ils représentent leur pays respectif.

Sur ce, **Bonne lecture !**

_Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus, savoir votre avis, c'est important pour moi._

* * *

**Spicy Tea is for Men **

**When Sherlock Holmes meets Arsène Lupin**

-Francis Bonnefoy ?… C'est trop long… J'ai plutôt envie de t'appeler France !

Francis le dévisagea, jamais on ne lui avait donné un surnom aussi idiot… Était-il inspiré par ses origines ou parce que les cinq premières lettres de son prénom étaient semblables à celles qui composent le nom de son pays ? D'un air dédaigneux, il croisa les bras.

-Ah ouais ? Arthur Kirkland c'est mieux peut-être ? Je te colle l'étiquette du « British » alors !

L'anglais lui assena immédiatement un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Malgré ces présentations étranges, il fallait l'avouer ; Arthur et Francis étaient devenus ce que l'on peut nommer « des amis ». Les grandes vacances de leur adolescence passées sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan n'avaient rien annoncé de palpitant, et ils avaient prit la décision de se serrer les coudes pour rendre le temps moins barbant.

Du haut de ses seize ans, Arthur était un gamin turbulent aux tendances punk. Francis l'aurait surnommé « Sid Vicious » si il n'avait pas été blond.

De deux ans son aîné, le jeune parisien ne s'était pas gêné pour lui rappeler combien ses bêtises étaient idiotes, mais il en avait tellement ri.

Combien de fois ils avaient fugué de l'hôtel pour se promener dans une ville inconnue où la langue leur était totalement étrangère. Combien de fois ils avaient passé des nuits blanches entières à draguer des pauvres étrangères en leur disant n'importe quoi en français -l'anglais étant trop connu, Francis apprenait diverses insultes et jeux de mots de la langue à voltaire à son ami shakespearien-.

Bien sûr, il y avait de nombreuses incohérences entre leurs langues différentes, mais le jeune parisien s'en sortait relativement bien… Tandis que Arthur refusait de parler en français, ayant trop honte de son accent.

* * *

Toute cette grande aventure était déjà vieille de dix ans, et malgré leurs promesses et leur séparation difficile, Arthur et Francis ne s'étaient jamais revus.

Désormais, le français habitait auprès de sa tour Eiffel, exerçant le travail de journaliste, sans savoir ce qu'était devenu son vieil ami avait qui les liens s'étaient tissés en moins d'un mois… À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas s'il vivait encore ou s'il s'était étranglé avec une gorgée de thé. De toute façon, il ne pensait que rarement à lui ; plus le temps filait, plus les souvenirs étaient flous, fades et falsifiés… Comme le chat de Cheshire dont on ne voit plus que le sourire, Francis ne pouvait voir que les yeux d'Arthur. Ces prunelles qui l'avaient profondément marqué autant par leur teinte verdoyante que par leur dureté et leur expression. Que ce soit la colère, l'hilarité, la joie. Tout pouvait se traduire dans son regard d'émeraude.

Mais voilà que, comme par miracle, son patron lui avait demandé de partir pour Londres, un matin d'Octobre, pour développer un article intéressant sur la Terre des Buveurs de Thé.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée.

Francis avait ouvert sa valise, contemplant sa chambre d'hôtel, imaginant comment « s'installer », après tout, il restait bien pour plusieurs jours. Exténué, il songea d'abord à s'étendre un moment sur le lit en sentant un matelas douillet accueillir la forme de son dos. Francis, bercé par la douceur des draps, se serait endormi très vite si il n'avait pas entendu les coups qui résonnèrent contre la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune homme se releva péniblement, davantage agacé tout comme son visiteur impatient qui retoqua à la porte.

Préoccupé par ces coups, Francis observa l'intérieur du judas. Il était arrivé à Londres dans la matinée et personne n'était censé venir le voir… Pas aussitôt du moins…

Manque de chance, la pénombre ne lui permettait pas de voir l'importun qui le dérangeait et il demanda d'une voix ferme et provocante ;

-Qui est là ?

L'étranger ne prit pas la peine de donner une réponse sur son identité, à la place, il donna un violent coup d'épaule dans la porte. Alarmé, Francis recula. Après deux ou trois coups, la porte s'ouvrit, brisant la serrure. C'est un homme entièrement habillé de noir qui s'invita précipitamment dans la pièce. Des bottes semblables à celles d'un militaire lui arrivaient au niveau des genoux. Sur ses jambes tombaient les pans d'un large manteau au col relevé. La couleur de la nuit s'étendait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts grâce à des gants en cuir. La seule chose qui se démarquait de cet ensemble c'était le revolver qui terminait son bras droit, scintillant d'une lueur argentée et menaçante.

Francis n'eût pas le temps de croiser le regard de l'homme armé, préférant se jeter au sol en entendant la détente céder et la balle fendre l'air.

-T'es qui, bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Proféra Francis, ne retenant pas l'insulte française qui lui brûlait la langue. Certes, il ne s'énervait pas souvent, mais… Un étranger essayait de le tuer, mince !

-Walter Sullivan, je suis chargé de te tuer.

Répondit l'homme en visant le visage de Francis.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas Walter Sullivan !

Protesta le français en se relevant, profitant du calme qui s'était soudainement interposé. Désormais, il pouvait observer le visage de son interlocuteur. Il était blond, bien qu'un peu plus foncé que lui. Son regard émeraude, durcît par des sourcils étonnement épais, était braqué sur le français. Il semblait aussi interloqué que Francis.

Il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau, mais des bruits de pas précipités martelèrent la moquette qui couvrait le sol du couloir. La balle avait dû effrayer l'étage entier et l'identité de l'étranger devait frôler déjà les médias. L'homme coinça l'arme dans sa ceinture et dévisagea à nouveau Francis.

-Tu viens avec moi.

Ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid avant d'agripper le bras du français. Ce dernier se déroba brutalement.

-Et pourquoi ?

L'homme ne lui répondit pas, il aperçut la valise du français, la boucla et la jeta devant son propriétaire.

-Dépêche-toi.

Ajouta l'homme du même ton de glace. Le vert de ses yeux prenait des allures métalliques. Francis fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à répliquer mais le canon reluisant à la lumière du jour, sous son nez, tua ses protestations au fond de sa gorge.

-Tu comprends mieux comme ça ?

La voix était incroyablement paisible mais à la fois tellement ferme qu'on n'osait contredire des paroles formulées avec tant de flegme. Pris au dépourvu, Francis comprit à cet instant qu'il n'avait réellement pas le choix et s'empara de sa valise, peu importe si il y manquait des biens dans ce ventre en toile, elles n'avaient pas autant de valeur que sa propre vie.

Le revolver à nouveau coincé dans la ceinture en cuir, l'homme entraîna Francis hors de la chambre, tenant fermement son épaule. Francis n'était pas sûr d'avoir croisé les curieux de l'étage, son geôlier lui pressait tellement le pas qu'il était obligé de descendre les escaliers trois par trois.

Les rues de Londres filaient sous ses pieds, défilaient devant ses yeux comme un rapide diaporama. La cadence ralentit dans une ruelle bondée. Au-dessus des têtes des passants se hissait sur un mur le nom d'un pub. La main sur son épaule relâcha son étreinte, le poussant vers l'entrée ; encore une fois, Francis s'exécuta, toutefois déterminé à s'opposer à cet étrange homme tôt ou tard.

Le lieu était rempli de teintes brunes. C'était magnifique combien la couleur du bois, sombre et luisante, se mariait avec les vives nuances ambrées des différentes bières pétillantes. Les odeurs s'y mêlaient aussi, rappelant celle d'une vieille maison qui a bien vécu déjà, mais où de bons souvenirs flottaient encore comme des fantômes. Les murs sépia portaient des photos de Londres en noir et blanc, tandis que sur le parquet bordeaux reposaient des tabourets hauts et malingres, et au sommet de chaque, un coussin cramoisie. Francis aurait apprécié ce bar anglais après une bonne nuit de sommeil et entouré de quelques rosbifs sympas et non d'un tueur impoli.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers une table assez recluse par rapport aux autres ; aucune fenêtre près des chaises et la lumière se tamisait davantage. Un geste bref de la part de l'homme invita brutalement le français à s'asseoir, évidemment, il n'allait pas refuser. Le journaliste se posa avec un soupir de soulagement, la fatigue lui taraudait la tête et aiguisait sa mauvaise humeur. D'un coup de genou, il approcha sa valise contre le pied de la table, puis, son interlocuteur prit place face à lui.

-Donc… Tu n'es pas Walter Sullivan ?

Insista malgré tout l'homme d'un air sceptique. Il retira ses gants de cuir, dévoilant des mains blanches, peau typiquement anglaise ; cette chair de neige qui ne subissait que rarement les rayons du soleil, profitant plutôt de la pluie. Il rabattit également son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise et c'est sans surprise que Francis vit le pull qui couvrait son torse qui était également noir.

Le français tapota nerveusement du pied et répliqua sèchement ;

-Non, je ne suis pas Walter Sullivan ! Je m'appelle Francis.

-Francis comment ?

-Seulement si tu me dis également ton nom, _mon grand_.

Répliqua Francis, sur la défense, tout en croisant ses bras. Être aussi malmené le vexait profondément… Un silence gêné s'ensuit où l'hésitation pesait comme une atmosphère orageuse. L'étranger croisa ses mains et posa son menton dessus. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et répondit enfin ;

-Je m'appelle Arthur Kirkland.

Les hostilités éclatèrent comme des bulles éphémères. Les doutes n'avaient plus le pouvoir de falsifier ses souvenirs ; cet homme qui semblait si méprisant, si sévère était bien le jeune punk qu'il avait connu sur cette île perdue au milieu d'un océan. Ces cheveux hirsutes qu'il teignait au gré de ses humeurs étaient désormais d'un blond cendré. Les T-shirt rapiécés, les jeans délavés, les bracelets de cuir qui enserraient ses poignets laiteux… Le noir était resté, persistant, mais l'homme avait un tout autre charisme ; Arthur était devenu l'un de ces gentlemen des temps modernes. Seul ses prunelles d'émeraudes avaient résisté au temps, gardant cette même lueur translucide qui était si unique.

L'anglais l'interrogea du regard, ses souvenirs n'étaient apparemment pas remonté à la surface.

-Francis Bonnefoy, ou _France_.

Ajouta le français avec un sourire explicite.

Le message glissé dans ce discret ton amusé eût l'effet désiré ; Arthur porta sa main à sa bouche et se leva de sa chaise, incapable de contenir sa surprise.

-France ? Le _froggie_ d'il y a… Dix ans ?!

Aussi longtemps ! Francis calcula également de son côté ; dix longues années s'étaient écoulées. Dix années où ils avaient eu le temps de changer, d'oublier leur visage respectif, sans pour autant effacer leurs souvenirs.

Arthur daigna enfin se rasseoir ; il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire et des doutes illogiques tentaient de démentir cette coïncidence qui revenait presque à du miracle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Londres ?

Demanda le British pour enfin couper ce silence.

-Je suis devenu journaliste et mon patron m'a envoyé ici pour préparer un article… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ?

La question de Francis était teinté d'une hésitation plus marquante. Bien que Arthur était le gosse punk si amusant qu'il avait connu lors de ses dix-huit ans, cela ne l'excusait pas d'avoir braqué le canon d'un revolver sur lui et d'avoir tenté de le tuer comme l'ennemi le plus nuisible qui soit. L'air ébahi de l'anglais s'effaça rapidement, laissant une expression un peu gênée.

-Euh.. C'est long à expliquer mais…

Jetant un regard furtif autour d'eux, Arthur se pencha vers le Français et murmura ;

-… Depuis quelques années, je suis devenu un tueur à gages.

Si les retrouvailles tenaient du prodige, cette nouvelle n'était pas aussi réconfortante. Le dandy français le reconnaissait ; Arthur était doté d'un sang-froid consternant et d'une nonchalance presque cruelle, pourtant, il ne se serait jamais douté que cet aspect de sa personnalité se développerait au point d'en faire le principal outil de son métier.

Le français déglutit en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

-Je suis vraiment navré, je t'ai confondu avec ma véritable cible… Écoute, je n'ai pas d'autres moyens de te prouver que je suis vraiment désolé à part t'héberger durant ton séjour. Tu devrais éviter de retourner à l'hôtel après ce qui s'est passé…

Ajouta Arthur. Francis ne pouvait être que d'accord ; c'était déjà une chance formidable que personne ne sache l'identité du responsable de ce boucan alarmant. Et il serait suicidaire de retourner dans la chambre, l'air de rien. Son menton appuyé sur sa main, le français observa sa valise ; peut-être que deux ou trois babioles sans intérêt manquaient à l'appel, mais qu'importe !

Il finit par accepter l'invitation d'Arthur ; au moins, il savait que l'arme ne s'adresserait plus à lui dans un dangereux face-à-face.

C'était le genre de banlieue typiquement britannique ; de longues routes bordées par une série de maisons jumelles. Toutes se dressaient sur deux étages. Et pas une seule ne possédait pas l'une de ces belles vérandas d'intérieur ! Francis s'abstint de complimenter l'herbe qui s'étendait dans de magnifiques tons verts, pensant ironiquement que tout le mérite revenait à la légendaire Pluie Anglaise et non au buveur de thé lui-même. Derrière ces murs de briques bordeaux et ses fenêtres blanches régnait un décor sobre, très propre et plutôt élégant. Le dandy laissa sa valise dans l'entrée et suivit son guide. La maison, bien suffisante pour une personne, possédait un vaste salon au rez-de-chaussée, arriéré par une cuisine plutôt maigre. Juste au-dessus une chambre assez spacieuse reliée à une salle de bains. On devinait facilement qu'une seule et unique personne occupait cette petite demeure. Mais on comprenait également que cette personne était trop seule ; aucune photo n'était postée. Aucun visage de femme radieuse n'ornait le bureau de Arthur, la famille ne peuplait pas non plus l'escalier et le frigo était vierge de tout cliché ou de toute carte postale amusantes… La solitude s'était imprégnée sur les murs, s'incrustant dans la tapisserie au point que cela en devenait désolant…

Évidemment, Francis ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de monter la valise dans la chambre. Il contempla le baguage ouvert, à ses pieds et observa ensuite le lit avec plus d'intérêt. S'allonger cinq petites minutes était très tentant, surtout en sachant que le français n'avait pas récupéré de son voyage.

Il s'étendit sur les draps, fixant le plafond et des réflexions absurdes qui naissaient de la fatigue lui demandèrent combien de fois Arthur avait, lui aussi, contemplé ce plafond. Soit à la recherche du sommeil, soit en y observant les premiers rayons du soleil qui se dessinaient dessus. Le dandy en vient alors à songer si, hormis Arthur, quelqu'un d'autre s'était déjà glissé dans ce lit pour, lui aussi, contempler ce banal plafond blanc tout en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Les laisser vaguer pour qu'elles finissent par se métamorphoser en rêves…

Lorsque Francis rouvrit les yeux, la pièce n'était plus aussi claire et c'étaient les rayons d'un lampadaire extérieur qui s'étendaient sur le plafond. Le sommeil l'avait attaqué en traître et, déboussolé, il ne savait durant combien de temps il avait dormi… Il s'étira avant de se dresser sur ces coudes ; la valise n'avait pas bougé, toujours la gueule béante et remplie. Francis tendit l'oreille, mais il n'accueillit aucun bruit.

Il se retourna et aperçut le réveil où les chiffres brillaient comme des lucioles vertes ; ils indiquaient neuf heures du soir.

Le dandy descendit les escaliers, se guidant grâce à la lumière qui venait, si il se souvenait bien, du salon. Cependant, il faillit manquer une marche en entendant un éclat de rire. Un éclat de rire qu'il ne pouvait identifier… Qui était là hormis Arthur ? Il finit la descente à pas feutrés et, avec la même assurance, s'approcha de la pièce. L'anglais, installé dans un grand fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, riait aux éclats ! Mais le plus étrange n'était pas de voir son torse secoué par des soubresauts hystériques, c'était que rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait faire rire actuellement dans la pièce ! La télévision était éteinte, aucun livre n'ornait la main d'Arthur et il était seul dans ce fauteuil. Soudain, il se pencha avec assurance pour murmurer quelques paroles avec un sourire étrangement passionné avant de succomber à une nouvelle crise de rire. Francis ne se souvenait pas d'une quelconque défaillance mentale chez l'anglais qui inventait des choses imaginaires et ne savait donc pas comment réagir. Pour éviter de le contrarier, le dandy cogna volontairement sa hanche contre la table à l'entrée. Comme prévu, le bruit coupa la conversation d'Arthur… Bien qu'une conversation s'échange entre deux personnes.

-Oh, tu es réveillé…

Lâcha le buveur de thé après avoir dévisagé son invité comme un étranger. Francis tenta de sourire, il ne voulait poser aucune question, mais la grimace qui ourlait ses lèvres le trahissait. Heureusement, le british ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Durant le sommeil du dandy, il s'était changé, le noir avait totalement disparu ; son pantalon était aux teintes brunes et sa chemise blanche était doublée par un veston aux tons verts et aux motifs écossais. Francis constata que Arthur avait réellement changé en dix ans…

Le jeune homme se leva ensuite du fauteuil, s'apprêtant à préparer à dîner. C'est alors que Francis blêmit, se remémorant combien le british, il y a dix ans, était dénudé de tout talent culinaire, de ses goûts abominables et de l'aspect repoussant de ses plats. Il était probable que ce défaut n'ait pas changé…

Il retint son hôte par le bras, inventant une raison qui pourrait expliquer son entêtement à vouloir préparer le repas.

-Tu sais, Arthur, euh… Je pensais que, vu que tu m'hébergeais, je pourrais préparer le repas pour te remercier.

-Ce n'est pas par gentillesse que je t'accueille, _froggie_, mais parce que tu ne peux plus te repointer à l'hôtel par ma faute. Donc, inutile de m'accorder ta gratitude.

Rétorqua sèchement Arthur. Une chose était sûre ; durant ces dix ans, le british était devenu solide et froid comme la glace. Était-ce dans sa nature ou avait-il déjà comprit la stratégie de Francis ?

Que Francis insiste de nouveau déclencha la méfiance du british.

-Tu deviens chiant, là, _wine-bastard _! C'est _ma_ cuisine, donc, _je_ fais à manger.

Répliqua avec agacement le buveur de thé. Francis joua la carte de la franchise ;

-A _manger_ ? La cuisine anglaise n'a strictement aucun goût ! Tu fais bouillir la viande et tu fais brûler les œufs ; je n'appelle pas ça quelque chose de comestible, _rosbif_ !

-Oh bien sûr, vous, les français, vous êtes tellement attachés à votre culture culinaire _si raffiné _que vous refusez de goûter aux plats des autres pays !

-Je suis attaché à la cuisine française, mais je suis surtout attaché à la _vie_, _Mister Fish'n'Chips_.

Arthur fronça ses sourcils, jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de répliquer. Il tourna les talons en ignorant Francis. La méthode forte n'effrayait pas le dandy qui le devança en courant et atteignit la cuisine avant lui.

-_Fucking frog ! Get out !_

Gronda Arthur en bloquant la porte que Francis tentait de fermer avec son pied. Il passa son bras par l'entrebâillement et saisit le col du français.

-_Moron ! Wanker ! _Sort de cette cuisine !

-Tu as un vocabulaire vraiment subtil, _rosbif _! Et le mot magique alors ?

Cela vexa davantage le british qui donna un coup de genou dans la porte. L'emprise sur la chemise de Francis se relâcha ; Arthur retira son bras et recula. Durant un instant, le dandy songea que le british s'était blessé… Ou simulait la douleur pour le piéger.

-On mange dans vingt minutes !

Répliqua-t-il fièrement, heureux d'avoir gagné la bataille. Le grognement distinct derrière la porte ne pouvait que le réjouir un peu plus.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Francis sortit de la cuisine d'un pas prudent. Les mains vides à la première approche ; Arthur aurait été capable de se venger en l'attendant avec un croche-pied. L'apercevant de nouveau dans le large fauteuil, regardant la fenêtre avec une expression frustrée, Francis amena deux assiettes fumantes sur la table ronde au centre du salon.

Lorsqu'il s'assit et souhaita bon appétit en français, l'anglais refusa de lui accorder un regard. Ses sourcils froncés, il se mordait continuellement la lèvre inférieure, les bras croisés en signe de refus.

Le dandy prit la décision l'ignorer à son tour et commença à manger.

Lorsqu'il eût fini, il amena son assiette à laver tout en laissant celle d'Arthur sur la table. La nourriture devait à présent être froide, mais peu importait…

Francis se demanda si il oserait aller dormir dans le lit à l'étage. Arthur allait-il l'obliger à dormir sur le sofa du salon ? Pire, à le laisser dormir dehors ! Il haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il quitta la douche, quelques minutes plus tard, le buveur de thé était sur le rebord du lit, l'air préoccupé. Aurait-il été capable de se coucher le ventre vide ?

-Alors ? C'était comment ?

Se risqua à demander Francis, non sans un large sourire railleur.

-… Pas terrible.

Lâcha Arthur, plantant son regard émeraude dans celui du français. Légèrement vexé, le dandy demanda alors ;

-Tu l'as fait réchauffer, au moins ?

-Non.

-C'est normal dans ce cas ! Tu as boudé pendant une demi-heure, le temps pour que ça refroidisse !

Répliqua Francis. Cependant, Arthur garda son air renfrogné, passant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Enfin, peut-être pas au point d'avoir une indigestion.

Ajouta le français d'une voix plus paisible, interrogeant le _rosbif _du regard.

-Ce n'est pas une indigestion.

Francis insista en fixant son hôte. Ce dernier finit par céder en soupirant, agacé.

-J'ai mal à l'épaule depuis que j'ai ouvert la porte de l'hôtel, je me demande si elle ne s'est pas déboîtée.

-… Alors allonge-toi.

-Pardon ?

Une pointe de méfiance s'inscrit dans les prunelles verdoyantes du jeune homme.

-Je te masse, je te garantie que ça ira bien mieux après.

Arthur l'observa longuement, méfiant comme un animal blessé qui ne souhaite pas d'aide. La fierté lui piquait la conscience, tandis que la douleur brûlait près de sa nuque. Il hésita pendant un instant avant de se lever et enlever son pull. Il aurait refusé en temps normal, mais l'idée que sa blessure persiste ne l'enchantait pas. Il déboutonna sa chemise, dévoilant un torse incroyablement maigre. Et quelle maigreur ! Francis en venait à se demander comment un corps aussi malingre et chétif pouvait être celui d'un tueur à gages. Sa peau aurait pu se confondre avec le sable fin ; elle rappelait ce beige, cousin éloigné du blanc immaculé.

L'anglais s'allongea finalement sur le lit, ventre contre le matelas, étendant ses bras. En s'asseyant sur le creux de son dos, le dandy craignait de le briser davantage. Il laissa d'abord ses mains glisser sur les omoplates d'Arthur ; sa peau était sèche, les muscles rudes et crispés comme sous le coup de l'agacement. Sa chair contractée ne facilitait pas la tâche de Francis lorsqu'il laissa ses doigts parcourir les épaules, appuyant, forçant sur chaque point sensible. Mais jamais il n'avait massé quelqu'un d'aussi tendu.

-Si tu pouvais relâcher la pression, t'aurais un bien meilleur résultat, _Sherlock Holmes_ !

Râla le dandy. Arthur s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il ne trouva rien à redire.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, essayant de se détendre, comme il le pouvait… Après de longs moments, Francis songeait à abandonner avant de sentir des boules de nerfs se dénouer, la tension qui chutait et la chair qui devenait moins dure. Le travail était plus agréable et bien que sa peau était quelque peu rêche comme sa langue acérée, le dandy trouvait un malin plaisir à le masser en fermant les yeux. Il était plus amusant d'imaginer les omoplates du british comme deux ailes naissantes.

En rouvrant ses yeux, Francis croisa le regard d'Arthur qui le fixait avec une flegme presque terrifiante. Instinctivement, les mains du français s'écartèrent de son dos.

-Ça va mieux, merci.

Lança sèchement Arthur. Francis se leva, s'écartant de son hôte.

-_De rien_.

Répondit le dandy en français. Il contourna le lit, se glissant entre les couvertures en observant attentivement son voisin. Ce dernier ne protesta pas, ce qui rassura le dandy ; il dormirait confortablement cette nuit et c'était tant mieux.

* * *

Bon, c'est vraiment un p'tit début. Mais vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont toujours les bienvenues !

Honnêtement, n'hésitez pas à causer ; j'adore lire des romans qui me disent ce qu'ils aiment et ce qu'ils n'aiment pas. Et puis, cela me permettra de m'améliorer.


End file.
